The present invention relates generally to baseball and softball gloves, and more particularly to a glove having improved fit.
It is advantageous for a baseball or softball glove to have a large pocket in order to maximize a player's ability to capture a ball. However, one of the disadvantages of a conventional glove with a large pocket is that a player with a small or medium-sized hand may have difficulty opening and closing the glove. Furthermore, a small or medium-sized hand is likely to encounter some degree of sideways movement within a very large glove, as well as longitudinal movement toward and away from the upper or distal end of the glove.
It would be beneficial to provide a glove which has a relatively large pocket and which can be readily manipulated by the wearer, even if the wearer has a small hand.